A device that will facilitate and effectively permit carpeting/rugs of varying compositions Weights and textures to follow free form contours and be affixed to the floor, wall, ceiling, or any other surface without having to resort to the traditional breaking and cutting of wooden or metal tack strips. It is designed to be used with any carpet that can be affixed or held in place with conventional tack strips. This device, typically made of a plastic material or a combination of plastic and metal and consists of hexagonal retainer pads, (other shapes can be utilized, hexagonal is the shape of choice) he compound for the plastic is non critical, the only requirement being that it be flexible and non brittle. The device has tack nails imbedded onto each disk to hold the carpet taut after it has been stretched over the tack nails and also has provision for optional captive nails for securing the device to a surface. The securing nails may be steel nails for going into concrete or regular nails for going into wood or other material.
Typically, when a person needed to cut a carpet and have the edge follow a free form design, the currently available wooden or metal tack strips for securing the carpet taut and affixed to the base, such as a floor cannot be bent to conform to a curvature of a free form design. The current practice consists of the person use the time consuming process of cutting up or breaking up the wooden or metal tack strips into small pieces and securing them to the base, such as a floor. The small pieces would then be rough fit to the desired contour of the free form design and each individual strip secured to the base. The carpeting would then be affixed to the small individual tack strips. This method is extremely time consuming and is a frustrating process.
There has been a long standing need for a simple, yet effective flexible tack strip that will conform to the curvatures of free form designs that are prevalent in homes, commercial buildings and yachts.
The above mentioned U.S. Patents, were granted to the various applicants and do not contain any device which would permit a person to depart from the traditional time consuming method of breaking and cutting wooden or metal tack strips into small pieces so as to conform to the curvature of a free form design.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,2699 while having flexibility in the same plane as the surface of the carpet, does not posses the flexibility to follow the sculptured curvatures that are prevalent in free form designs. Additionally this item does not provide a built in means for affixing to a surface. This item is primarily meant, per the patent application for exceptionally large areas where artificial turf is employed. It also requires a mesh backing scrim for bringing two edges together.
U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,390 which is essentially an item used to attach a carpet or mat to a base supported by sheet metal. This device uses an item with a pig tail screw and therefore does not approach the concept of the flexible tack strip.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,319, which essentially fits under a saddle or similar device and secured to same for the purpose of securing the carpet in place under the item. This item does not function like the Flexible Tack Strip
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,250, is a clip for use in automobiles and clips over a metal channel and therefore does not compare to the Flexible Tack Strip.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,676 and consists of a clip which holds a tack strip to a surface. However the item is not a tack strip and therefore cannot be considered as comparable to the Flexible Tack Strip.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,889, and consists of a rigid piece of angle for floor to wall installation. The rigid construction defeats the concept of flexibility and therefore does not compete with the Flexible Tack Strip.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,096, and consists of a strip to secure a carpet against a vertical surface. This item does not have the flexibility to conform to curvatures, therefore does not compete with the Flexible Tack Strip.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,138, and consists of a channel to wood item in order to secure the carpet. This item lacks the flexibility to follow a curvature like the Flexible Tack Strip.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,146, which is essentially a flat saddle like item which does not have the flexibility of the Flexible Tack Strip, nor does it perform the same function.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,656, is essentially a rigid metal border edge which is place under the carpet and a return clamped over the top. This item cannot follow curvatures like the Flexible Tack Strip and therefore does not compare.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,505, is a sheet metal item with projections and clamps on the edge of the carpet with a sliding clasp. The configuration and design of this item prohibits it from functioning in like manner as the Flexible Tack Strip.
A U.S. Patent was granted to an Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,679, consists of a ribbed strip which uses the ribs to hold the carpet in place, however it lacks the flexibility to conform to free form curvatures like the Flexible Tack Strip, nor does it perform the same function. What is desirous to be had by the appropriate population at large, is the embodiment of all the attributes of this particular invention, the Flexible Tack Strip. Not only does it secure carpet to a base such as floors, walls and table tops, but it permits the user to follow the curvatures of free form designs without the tedious, time consuming and wasteful process of breaking wooden tack strips into small segments in order to approximate the desired curvature or cut metal strips into small segments in order to approximate the desired curvature. The Flexible Tack Strip accomplishes this without cumbersome breaking and splintering wood nor cutting metal. By the flexible spine, the Flexible Tack Strip can be formed to conform to the curvature of free form designs. With a simple cut to overall length, the appropriate curvature can be formed without the devices or components indigenous to the current state of the art. These functions or embodiments are highly beneficial to carpet and tile contractors and installation personnel as well as to the public at large.
Subject invention entitled xe2x80x9cFLEXIBLE TACK STRIP. is a device that will facilitate and effectively secure carpeting or other like material to a given surface so that it does not separate or pull away from its mating edge, nor cause the carpeting or other material to buckle due to stretching. The subject item will conform to contours by grasping the Flexible tack Strip with ones hands and bend it with simple hand pressure to the desired shape. The flexible Tack Strip is then cut, if required, to the desired length. The Flexible Tack Strip is then secured to a subsurface such as a floor with the appropriate nails. The Carpet is then stretched up and over the protruding xe2x80x9ctacksxe2x80x9d and with appropriate downward pressure, the carpet is impaled on the xe2x80x9ctacksxe2x80x9d.